Hide and Seek
by SumCoop
Summary: The fab four plus two are out on holiday to Italy everything is fun but what happens if something changes and there are terrifying consequences? Read and you'll find out! Final chapter is up!
1. We're lost

**Okay guys this fic is unlike something I've ever done before. It's summer vacation and Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer, Luke and his girlfriend Emily go Italy for their holiday. That's kind of the main thing you need to know all the couples are together and Emily is really nice she loves Luke and Luke really loves her. xoxo Noor.**

**Chapter 1: We're lost.**

At the airport in Italy:

The 6 teenagers were looking for their hired car they walked to the front of the airport where a man would give them their keys of the car. All of them had huge smiles on their faces. They were in Europe without their parents.

Marissa: (smiling) You guys this is so great we are in Italy alone!

Summer: I know!

Seth: The furthest I ever came was Miami to visit the Nana.

Summer: Where licked cream of a girl's half naked body and ate a cherry out of her mouth?

Ryan: (laughing) Aw the memories.

Luke: Wait you did that Cohen?

Seth looked at Luke and nodded with a huge smile on his face, Summer put her high heel in his foot which made him scream in pain and the rest just burst out in laughter.

In the car:

Seth was driving, Luke sat next to him and in the back Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Emily were in uncomfortable positions. Marissa was sitting on Ryan's lap with her head to the other side so it wouldn't hit the rooftop; Summer and Emily were almost into each other.

Ryan: (annoyed) Seth how long till we get there?

Marissa: (annoyed) Yeah we've been driving for over two hours and the only thing I have seen is roads and more roads.

Seth: (nervous) Uhm you guys I think we're lost…

Ryan, Marissa, Summer & Emily: WHAT!

Luke: Yeah I can't find out where we are either.

The car stopped abruptly and everyone got out to see what was wrong.

Ryan: You've got to be kidding me!

Marissa: What's wrong?

Ryan: We have a flat tire.

Summer: Okay so let's change it.

Luke: That would be an idea if we had a new tire.

Emily: So what we are lost and stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Ryan: Great this is just great!

Seth: So what do we do now?

All 6 looked around the car wasn't big enough to sleep in so they probably would sleep on the side of the road which wouldn't only be dangerous but at night it's like winter in Italy. The girls weren't so happy anymore and the boys were still looking for a place to sleep and if you thought it couldn't get any worse it started raining.

Marissa: Okay so one thing is for sure we can't sleep out here.

Ryan: We could call a can or something.

Luke: Yeah but we don't really know where we are.

Seth: Well we could try to explain I'm with Ryan let's call a cab.

Ryan got out his phone and groaned out of frustration.

Ryan: No cell service.

The other five got out their phones as well and neither of them had cell service.

Emily: Okay well then I guess we need to walk to find a place to sleep.

Summer: Yeah I agree we've come from that way and there is nothing so I guess we should just move forward to see if there is something.

They all grabbed some stuff they could easily carry and were walking for about 20 minutes. Something caught Luke's eye it was a house and lights were burning.

Luke: You guys what about there.

Luke pointed to the house and everyone just nodded their heads and walked towards the house. The closer they came to the uglier it looked. It was just as big as the normal mansion's in Newport although this one wasn't in the same state it was a bit thorn. They walked through the front garden of the house which had a swing they all guessed children lived here so that made it less scary. Marissa didn't like the idea at all but they didn't have another choice they were soaking wet and the storm was beginning to get much stronger. She through her arms around Ryan's waist and held him close he through his arm around her shoulders and held her even tighter. They looked at the two other couples who were in the same position as they were.

Marissa: (scared) Guys I don't think this is such a good idea.

Seth: Well we can't turn back now.

And with that Seth knocked on the door nobody answered he tried again and yet again nobody answered. He opened the door and felt Summer's grip on him tighten even more he gave her a squeeze.

Ryan was the first to walk in inside the house wasn't as scary as it looked from the outside. Seth and Summer followed Ryan and Marissa and Luke and Emily were the last to follow.

Ryan: Hello is anyone here?

Seth: We're lost and we don't know where to stay?

Luke: I guess nobody's here.

Ryan: Guess not.

They all walked inside and Emily closed the door behind her quickly following the other and link arms with Luke again.

**So what do you think? Please review! xoxo Noor**


	2. Storm

**I'm glad you liked the idea here is the next post! Love Noor! Thanks for your reviews!**

Chapter 2: Storm

Ryan, Marissa, Summer, Seth, Luke and Emily just got into the house they were of what they thought was the living room. It wasn't scary at all once they were inside it had a TV a comfortable couch two bean bags next to it and a coffee table it was actually quite nice there was a fire place with cushions around it. They moved towards the kitchen and it looked good as well. Ryan, Seth and Luke walked through the house and couldn't find anything scary they also didn't find someone who lived there. They went back to the kitchen where Summer, Marissa and Emily were searching through the fridge and cupboards.

Marissa: You guys I think we need to go back to our car we have some food in the back that we could warm up.

Ryan: Yeah well I saw a little garage her next to the house maybe there is a tire new tire or something.

Summer: Okay you guys should go and check it out.

Luke: I think it's better if one of us stays you know just in case.

Seth: Okay I'll stay you guys go get the car and come back okay, because it's getting quite late.

Ryan: Okay we come back and cook dinner stay here for one night and then we look for the hotel in the morning.

Emily: Sounds like a plan now go.

Luke and Ryan walked away, but not before Ryan walked back and kissed Marissa. She smiled and with that both Luke and Ryan were gone they walked to the little garage and it was a little dusty. Again Ryan was the first to walk in and he found an old Mercedes he opened the back and found a perfect tire. He and Luke ran towards their hired car it was still pouring rain outside and it was getting darker every minute.

Back in the mansion:

Seth, Summer and Emily were watching some TV while Marissa was making coffee for everyone that was one of the few things the house had. Marissa needed to go to the bathroom but she didn't want to go alone so she asked Seth to come with her. He walked with her and she got into the bathroom not locking the door. He knew she was nervous he was nervous as well although they didn't really had to be. He decided to talk to her to make her less nervous and that would make him less nervous as well.

Seth: So Marissa have you decided to which college you're going already?

Marissa was happy Seth was talking she was quite scared although she didn't really have to be scared.

Marissa: Yeah I decided it a long time ago Seth me and Ryan are going to Berkeley remember.

Seth: Right…right…so are you done yet.

Marissa: Yup let me just wash my hands.

Marissa washed her hands and opened the door relieved to see Seth standing there smiling at her. They walked back to the two other girls who were watching the news.

Summer: The storm is only getting worse.

Marissa: So much for our awesome holiday…

Emily: Yeah I know…shouldn't Luke and Ryan be back yet?

All four of them jumped up by a loud knock on the door. Marissa and Seth walked towards the door and opened it very slowly to see a very wet Luke and Ryan with some bags in their hands, and behind them the hired car was parked.

Ryan: Seth can you help us with the rest of the suitcases.

Seth nodded and walked out in the pouring rain while Marissa was looking for towels that she knew she through in some of the bags. She found them and got three of them out of it. Luke was the first to walk back in she gave him a towel and he gladly accepted it. Luke walked over to the living room to see Summer and Emily sitting together on the couch they gave him a smile and Emily walked over to him and kissed him.

Seth and Ryan both got in too after getting all the suitcases inside. Marissa got the food back to the kitchen and turned on the lights in the kitchen it had a dining room in it as well. Summer and Marissa started to cook dinner and Emily was starting to set the table while Ryan, Seth and Luke changed into something else.

Emily: Hmmm guys that smells so good.

Summer: Thanks Em.

Marissa: Hey Emily how did you meet Luke?

Emily: Oh we were going to the same school…and I don't know we just liked each other from the moment we met we just clicked I guess.

Summer and Marissa laughed a little and Emily gave them a questionable look.

Marissa: Oh it's just it sounds kind of familiar.

Emily: Oh okay for you too Summer?

Summer: No not for me I have known Seth for a long time but I was always very bitchy and I ignored him always until Ryan came into town and Seth started getting my attention from that moment on I liked him.

Seth walked in, in his sweat pants and a t-shirt he heard the last part of the conversation and walked over to Summer and kissed her head.

Seth: Hello Summer my dearest talking about me?

Summer: Okay Cohen what do you want?

Seth: Nothing can't a guy show his lady a little bit of love.

Marissa and Emily both laughed, Luke and Ryan came into the kitchen too both of them were wearing sweat pants just like Seth and Luke was wearing a T-shirt too while Ryan was wearing a wife beater and his grey hoodie in his hand. Marissa looked at Ryan and immediately smiled. He walked up to her and kissed her.

Marissa: Okay guys dinner is ready.

They all ate their dinner and enjoyed just being together by this time they weren't scared anymore in fact they hadn't given any thought of being scared before. After they ate the boys cleaned everything up and went back to the living room where their girlfriends were watching some music videos that were on MTV.

Marissa: So what do we do now?

Ryan: Well it's pretty late why don't we just sleep.

Seth: Yeah I'm so freaking tired you guys I can't lift anything.

Summer: Since when could you lift anything?

Seth: Haha very funny. Let's just sleep.

Ryan: Okay Luke and Emily why don't you take the couch, Seth and Summer you could put those bean bags together and sleep on them and Marissa and I will sleep on the rug.

Luke: Okay goodnight everyone.

Everyone said goodnight to everyone they threw some blankets over themselves. Luke and Emily were embraced in a tight hug and were both fast asleep. Summer was lying on Seth's chest and before they both knew it they were asleep. Ryan got up and clicked off the lights. He walked back to where he and Marissa were lying he joined her and she lay on top of him staring into his eyes and holding him tight. She moved a little closer to him and kissed him the kiss grew more passionate her tongue dancing with his they broke apart and Marissa rested her head on his chest. They were both silent for quite some time listening to their friends breathing.

Marissa: Ry?

Ryan: Mmm.

Marissa: I love you.

Ryan: I love you too.

With that the two fell asleep as well all three couples were sleeping peacefully not knowing that they were being watched by a dark figure that was standing outside.

**DUN DUN DUN! I hope you liked it please review! xoxo Noor**


	3. No way back

**Thanks again for the reviews you guys they mean a lot to me! So I here's the next chapter! Love Noor!**

Chapter 3: No way back.

It was late at night when Ryan awoke he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He got up making sure not to wake anyone up he walked to the kitchen to get some water. From the kitchen you had a good look at the garden it didn't look that good. Ryan opened the fridge door and while doing so he could have sworn he saw something he walked towards the window and looked through it making sure he wasn't mistaking. He laughed at himself for being so paranoid but still couldn't completely shrug the thought of something watching him of. He went back to where Marissa was sleeping and lay down beside her she turned over and through her arms around his waist and snuggled up in the crook of his neck. 'Well we'll be gone first thing in the morning' he thought to himself and with that he was fast asleep.

Early in the morning Ryan stirred and slowly woke up everything was pitch-black. He looked at the rest and saw they were still sleeping.

Ryan: Guys wake up! We need to go.

Summer: Argh Atwood what time is it?

Ryan: It's 9 in the morning.

Marissa: That can't be it's still dark outside.

Ryan got up and ran to the front door he tried to open it but it was blocked by something. Everyone was awake now and ran over to Ryan fear in their eyes.

Marissa: What's going on?

Ryan kept banging on the door he even tried to kick it open. Everyone looked terrified.

Marissa: RYAN WHAT'S GOING ON!

Ryan stopped and looked at the rest of the group.

Ryan: We're locked in…

Seth: What about the windows.

Seth and Luke ran over to the windows trying to open them.

Ryan: Guys…guys…

They kept trying to open the windows same way as Ryan was trying to open the front door.

Ryan: GUYS!

Both Luke and Seth stopped and looked at Ryan.

Ryan: It's no use someone locked us in that's why it's dark I even went to the kitchen when you were sleeping and nothing was wrong then…

Summer and Emily were now crying, Seth and Luke tried to calm them down although they weren't calm themselves. Marissa had tears in her eyes she looked at Ryan and he was building up with rage. He smashed his fist through a wall and cursed.

Ryan: SON OF A B.ITCH!

Everyone looked at Ryan all questionable looks on their faces.

Ryan: I thought I saw someone yesterday, but I didn't think anything of it now I know it was someone and I didn't do anything about it.

Marissa: It's not your fault.

They were all silent again the only thing you could hear were the silent sobs that were coming from Summer, Emily and Marissa who was crying too. Ryan walked over to her and she hugged him with all her strength. Summer held Seth close too she cling to him for her dear life. Although Seth was afraid too he just hugged her and rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Luke hugged Emily and also tried his best.

Summer: What are we going to do now?

Ryan: There's not much we can do.

This made Summer cry again she tried to stay calm but she couldn't who could in this position.

Ryan: I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.

Ryan looked at her she shook her head and gave him a small smile.

Summer: It's okay you didn't.

Emily looked at everyone tears still falling down her face. She took a shaky breathe and everyone turned their attention to her.

Emily: Guys we're here now and there's no way we are going anywhere for at least a little while so we uhm…might as well make the best of it.

Seth: You know what Emily is right.

Seth gave Emily a small smile and she returned it.

They were all seated on the couch and on the floor again watching the news seeing that the storm was getting much worse. They couldn't understand one word of what the news reporter was saying but they knew it was bad. Emily suddenly was hyperventilating and everyone tried to calm her down Ryan was looking for a paper bag frantically she cried and tried to talk, but wasn't able too she fainted.

Luke: F.UCK!

Ryan felt her pulse and looked at everyone.

Ryan: Calm down she's going to be okay she going to wake up nothing is wrong.

Ryan cursed himself for saying that because when he did all the electricity went down.

Marissa and Summer: AAAAAAAAH!

Luke: Is everyone okay?

Ryan: Yeah I'm okay Marissa?

Marissa: Yeah I'm okay Sum?

Summer: Me too…Seth?

They didn't get a response and everyone held their breath.

Ryan: SETH!

Seth: Jeez stop shouting man I'm standing right next to you.

Ryan looked beside him and could see a figure standing next to him but couldn't make out the face he did however punch the figure.

Seth: OW!

Ryan: Next time answer you're going to cause me a heart attack.

Seth: Aw are you worried about your brother.

Ryan: Seth…

Seth: Yeah?

Ryan: Shut the heck up.

Seth: Got yah.

Luke: Hey we need to fix this electricity thing.

The five teenagers that were still conscious couldn't see each other.

Ryan: Yeah I know I'll go I think the main electricity is in the basement that's with all the Italian houses.

Seth: Look at that Mister Architect knows everything.

Ryan was walking away touching everything as he walked so he wouldn't trip or bump into something.

Marissa: Ryan wait!

Ryan stopped and looked back although he couldn't see anything.

Marissa: What are you thinking you're not going alone Luke go with him.

Luke: Oh yeah right, but I'm not going with Chino alone we need someone there.

And with that Luke took Seth by his arm and dragged him with him.

Seth: Why do I need to come?

Luke: Because you talk a lot which can be a good distraction for Ryan and me we are both nervous and I don't talk so much but Ryan barely talks so that's…

Seth: Where I come in right.

The boys were walking towards the basement door. Summer was even more scared now and so was Marissa.

Summer: Coop?

Marissa: Sum?

Summer: I'm scared Coop.

Marissa: I'm scared too come here.

Summer crawled to Marissa and Marissa got down on her knees she hugged Summer and both girls cried into each others shoulders. Minutes past and the girls were still crying Marissa and Summer immediately stopped when they felt a hand on their shoulders. Marissa and Summer both tensed up in each others arms.

Marissa: I swear to god if you hurt me my boyfriend is going to kill you.

Summer: Yeah same here her boyfriend will kill you.

Ryan: Good thing I am your boyfriend.

Marissa turned around and saw Ryan's figure through the darkness she clung on him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

Seth: Ouch that hurt you know.

Summer turned around as well and couldn't help but smile.

Summer: Please I'm so right…

Seth: Well I guess so.

Summer hugged Seth as well and Seth hugged her back with just as much power. They were interrupted by a groan and all turned their attention to Emily who was waking up. Luke was making a fire seeing as the electricity was damaged to bad.

Emily: Guys why is it dark.

Seth: Aw you've missed a lot how are you?

Emily just shrugged and walked to Luke who kissed her all of them sat down again not knowing what to do they just talked and tried to forget this nightmare all six of them hoping it was a nightmare.

**That was it! Review please:D Love Noor**


	4. This can't be happening!

**Hey guys I'm so happy you like this story I love writing it so that's a plus sorry for the long wait I've been very busy lately but here it is finally another chapter! Review! Love Noor**

Chapter 4: This can't be happening!

The 6 teenagers were seated in the living room scared as hell they didn't know what they had to do they just waited and didn't talk at all. Everyone just sat next to each other still not quite believing this was really happening this only happened in horror movies in thrillers, but now it was happening for real.

Summer: Thanks guys!

Summer looked at Ryan and Seth with an evil look and they didn't understand why she was giving them a death glare and why she thanked them Ryan looked at Seth who looked at him too.

Ryan: For what?

Summer: For making me and Coop watch that movie Saw the first and the second one it's really helping me stay calm right now.

Ryan and Seth looked down ashamed and Marissa looked at Summer horror now filled in her eyes.

Marissa: And thank you Sum for making me think of that movie again.

Summer: Sorry Coop.

Marissa gave Summer a small sad smile. She looked at Ryan and he saw the tears in her eyes she was really scared and so was he. He kissed the top of her head and she let the few tears escape her eyes and roll down her perfect cheeks. Summer saw her best friend cry and that made her cry as well Seth hugged her too and felt tears escape his eyes too. The four looked at Luke and Emily who were asleep in each other's arms.

The Cohen's residence:

Kirsten paced through the kitchen worriedly with the phone clasped in her hand. She had tried calling Ryan and Seth and neither of them had answered their phone. She even tried Summer and Marissa and neither of them had answered their phone either. Kirsten was worried about her two sons nothing happened right she had checked the news and nothing had happened with their plane but something else did intrigue her there was a huge storm in South Italy it was one of the biggest storms in ages, but then again it was so far from where Ryan and Seth's hotel was. She had first called Seth but he didn't pick and she thought it was typical Seth she then called Ryan knowing that he would pick up she was surprised that he hadn't called when they got their but she thought that he just simply forgot but now she had tried calling everyone and neither of them had answered. A day had gone by and still she hadn't heard anything from Ryan and Seth. It made her sick to her stomach to think that something was wrong. If something was wrong with Seth and Ryan she would die. Kirsten was snapped out of her thoughts when Sandy wrapped his arms around her small frame he kissed her neck and she turned around to face him he immediately saw the worried expression in her eyes she had held since yesterday afternoon.

Sandy: Honey nothing is wrong they're just teenagers they're probably doing something crazy we don't even want to know about.

Kirsten chuckled a little and then stared into his blue piercing eyes.

Kirsten: I hope you're right.

Sandy: I am I promise.

Kirsten: I just can't help but think something is seriously wrong.

Kirsten looked down and felt tears pricking in her eyes.

Back in Italy:

Summer and Marissa had drifted of to sleep as well while Ryan and Seth were wide awake and staring into the darkness nothing saying one word.

Ryan: You can talk you know if you want to know when you can ramble without me giving you glares now is the time.

Seth smiled a little.

Seth: I don't know what to say…

Ryan: Well there's a first time for everything right?

Seth: Right…I'm scared Ry.

Ryan: Me too, but we'll get out of here mom and dad will look for us and they will find us were going to be okay.

Seth looked down and had a few tears that made their way down his face. Although the candles didn't light the place up a lot Ryan saw the few tears that made their way down his brother's face and his heart broke for him. Ryan gave Seth's hand a reassuring squeeze and looked at him he gave him a serious expression.

Ryan: Everything is going to be okay I'm not letting anything happen to you or anyone for that matter.

Seth looked down and wiped the tears away he then looked back at Ryan and felt very scared but safe that Ryan was here.

Seth: Promise?

Ryan gave him a small smiled and nodded.

Ryan: I promise.

And with that a loud bang was heard everyone jumped up and looked at each other horrified.

Emily: What was that?

Ryan: I don't know!

Ryan thought about it a second and it must have been the storm he couldn't see anything because the windows were shield the bang kept coming and the girls became even more scared. Without a warning an even louder bang came and Marissa, Summer and Emily screamed in unison. They walked to the little hallway where the staircase was. Marissa looked at the floor and noticed something.

Marissa: RYAN LOOK!

Ryan looked at what Marissa was pointing and there was water that came from the basement it wasn't a lot but it was some and Ryan couldn't help but think that if this storm would go on much longer they were doomed. Without a second thought he grabbed Marissa's hand and Seth's arm and rushed them up the stairs Summer held Seth's hand and Emily and Luke followed them within an instant.

They ran to what they thought was the master bedroom and once in side Ryan closed the door. He leaned against it letting out a long sigh. Another bang was heard and this time Marissa screamed so hard tears pouring down her cheeks everything finally sunk in. She was in a house where she probably would die. Summer and Emily already had their break down but Marissa had tried to stay positive but she couldn't anymore. Luke was cursing and Emily was trying to keep him calm. Summer was crying with her face buried in Seth's chest while Seth's tears fell on her head. Marissa was going crazy she was screaming and she was punching the wall. She really didn't know what she was doing she couldn't feel anything anymore she could barely breathe and her hand was already numb blood was forming a path down Marissa's arm. Ryan watched this scene and ran over to her everyone now turned their attention to Ryan and Marissa she struggled a little and then cried uncontrollably in his arms she sunk to the ground with him and she felt as if she couldn't breathe she wasn't breathing anymore she couldn't breathe anymore.

Marissa: I….cannnn't…..

Ryan looked at her in horror he was telling her to calm down.

Ryan: SHE'S TURNING BLUE!

And that was the last thing Marissa remembered before she blacked out and fell into darkness.

**Cliff! Review I would love to know what you think! Love Noor**


	5. Another one

**Here it is another post thank you so much for your patients, I love you all and I'm very sorry for the lack of updates! I hope this makes it up to you! Love Noor!**

Chapter 5: Another one!

In the haunted mansion:

Marissa was lying in Ryan's arms unconscious she was oblivious to everything that was going on around her. The hysterics Summer and Emily were in, the shock Seth and Luke were in and the pain Ryan was going through. Ryan held Marissa in his arms not letting anyone else touch her he checked her pulse and was almost sure he didn't feel a beat he was about to take his hand away, but there it was it was faint but it was there a heart beat. Not just any heart beat but Marissa's heart beat the love of his life her heart beat. He looked up at the rest of the gang and gave them a small reassuring smile. They let out breathes which they knew they had been holding. Seth and Summer took each other's hand and Luke through his arm around Emily's shoulders.

Luke: Dude this is sick we need to get out of here.

Seth: Yeah well dude we can't really get out of here now can we?

Luke: We wouldn't even be here if you knew the way!

Seth: Oh and who'd idea was it to look for a place to stay!

Emily: Seth we couldn't sleep there!

Summer: Well maybe that was the best thing cause Marissa can die!

Everyone was screaming through each other talking about the possibility Marissa could die. Ryan really didn't find this helpful. He got up leaving Marissa on the ground.

Ryan: Shut up all of you just shut up! We are going to figure this out now Marissa is not dying!

Everyone was silent and looked at Ryan.

Marissa: Thank you all this dying talk isn't that nice.

Everyone looked at Marissa who was trying to sit up and everyone smiled. Ryan was back at Marissa's side within a second.

Ryan: Easy.

He held her hand and when he was sure she was okay he kissed her fully on her lips. He rested his head on hers and looked at her. She smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

Marissa: What happened?

Summer: You blacked out.

Seth: It was really frightening never ever scare me like that again.

Marissa: I won't.

Luke: So uhm are you okay?

Marissa: Yeah I'm okay it just hit me you know.

Emily: I know what you mean.

Ryan: Do you think Sandy and Kirsten are worried?

Seth: Probably…I hope so.

Summer: They will find us right?

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say. Summer addressed her question more at Ryan. He looked at her and smiled he was afraid as well but he had to stay positive everyone was leaning on him they were feeling protected by him. Every question was addressed to him and when he looked back up at Summer all the others were staring at him as well.

Ryan: Of course.

Newport:

Kirsten, Julie, Sandy, Neil and Carson were all gathered in the Cohen kitchen. They were going to try and call them one more time and after that they didn't know what to do it had been 24 hours already the police would look for them after 48 hours at least that is what they thought. Kirsten and Julie looked at each other both calling their children. Julie called Marissa.

Marissa: Hey this is Marissa I'm not here right now so you can just leave a message and I'll call you back.

Julie: Hey sweetie I'm worried about you all of you actually please call me back.

Julie sighed and looked at Kirsten who was probably having the same problem.

Seth: Hi this is Seth it's 2006 you know how these things work.

Kirsten: Seth it's mom please call me back.

Kirsten sighed heavily she looked at Julie and knew that Julie was just as worried as she was.

Kirsten: Goddamn it!

Julie: Kiks we just need to keep trying! They are okay maybe they forgot to charge their mobile phones or they forgot the charger?

Kirsten: Maybe Seth would but Ryan never would and even if he did he would call with a paid phone they know how worried we get.

Julie: I know Summer and Marissa always call if only to say goodnight but they always call.

Kirsten: I'm gonna try Ryan.

Julie: I'll try Summer.

Again Julie dialled Summer's number hoping for a response something but instead she got her voicemail once again.

Summer: Hey this is Summer I can't get to the phone right now because I'm probably screaming at you for calling me during my Valley session so leave a message and I might call back. Bye!

Julie: Hey sweetie it's Julie can you call me or your dad back please we're worried about you.

Julie smiled a little she loved Summer as her own daughter and the thought that something was wrong killed her.

Kirsten dialled a number she had dialled so many times before she could find the numbers with her eyes closed. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought he was talking to her but it sank right away when she knew it was his voicemail.

Kirsten: Hey Ry it's mom why didn't you call we're getting really worried here. Call us back please sweetie.

Sandy: And?

Kirsten and Julie: Nothing.

All of the parents looked down at the ground knowing something was wrong they knew their children and this was not something they would do, but then again the rule applied after being missing for 48 hours they could go to the police.

The haunted mansion:

Seth and Summer were sitting in the corner talking to each other, the storm still hadn't stopped but it had quiet down a bit. Luke and Emily had fallen asleep and Ryan and Marissa were sitting in the other corner just cuddled up into each other.

Seth: So are you okay?

Summer: Yeah I guess I don't really know.

Seth: I know me neither.

Summer: If we don't survive this I want you to know that I love you very much.

Seth: I love you too.

Summer: And if we do survive you and I are getting married mister!

Seth looked shocked at Summer not really believing what he was hearing she smiled at him.

Summer: Relax did you really think it was never going to happen I told you I want to share the rest of my life with you.

Seth: Well I do to I'm just shocked to hear it from you.

Seth kissed Summer on her head and she laughed. They sat in silence again. Ryan and Marissa sat together like they had a lot of times before on the life guard stand, but now they weren't on the life guard stand or in Newport for that matter.

Marissa: I need to pie.

Ryan: You want me to come with?

Marissa: No it's okay.

Ryan: But I haven't checked the bathroom on this floor yet.

Marissa: It's okay.

Marissa walked of to the bathroom she got in and when she turned around a hand was on her mouth. She wanted to scream but her cry for help was blocked by the big, strong hand that was on her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw a big strong man he looked scary and when she felt something on her throat he was even scarier. He turned her around and walked her out of the bathroom his hand still on her mouth and the object he was holding still against her neck he walked her back to the room with the other teens. Ryan, Luke, Emily, Summer and Seth were about to get another scare of their life!

**DUN DUN DUN! EXCITING HUH? Please comment! Next update will be on I'll never let you go probably tomorrow! Love Noor!**


	6. Adrenaline

**Okay long time no post I know I know!!! And I'm sorry for telling you that I was going to post tomorrow while I obviously didn't just got a little busy unburdening my soul thanks for that again ;) Anyways here it is your long awaited post! Love Noor**

**Chapter 6: ** Adrenaline.

Marissa walked of to the bathroom she got in and when she turned around a hand was on her mouth. She wanted to scream but her cry for help was blocked by the big, strong hand that was on her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw a big strong man he looked scary and when she felt something on her throat he was even scarier. He turned her around and walked her out of the bathroom his hand still on her mouth and the object he was holding still against her neck.

Ryan, Seth, Summer, Luke and Emily were waiting for Marissa to come back she had been there a few minutes already and Ryan now felt the need to go there and wait for here. Ryan looked around the room and looked at the other 4 teenagers who were just sitting and chatting away. He got up and paced through the room.

Luke: Hey Chino could you stop that you're making me nervous.

Ryan: Sorry it's just she's been in there quite a long time maybe I should just go and check on her.

Ryan let out a sigh of relief when he heard the door open. Everyone looked at the door and waited for Marissa to appear, but what they saw was a sight they didn't want to see.

The man released his hand from Marissa's mouth he now placed one arm around her waist and still held the cold metal against her neck. Marissa was crying her eyes out and Summer and Emily were crying now too. Seth and Luke walked over to each other and didn't dare to say anything. Ryan clenched his teeth and his hands turned into fists. He saw the shock on his girlfriends face and it literally broke his heart. The man smirked when he saw how scared they all were except for a punk that was standing in front of him.

Ryan looked at the man that was holding his girlfriend and he immediately noticed the jump suit…jump suit…jump suit…that probably meant that he came from prison and most likely would be an escapee.

Ryan: Let her go.

That was the first word someone had spoken in what felt like ages. The man smirked and shook his head. He held Marissa close against him and she shrieked.

Man: You're probably wondering what I'm doing here. Well as you can see I escaped from prison and I just got here before you…so is this your little honey?

Ryan just looked at Marissa and she cried he mouthed an 'I'm so sorry'. Ryan took a step in Marissa's direction.

Man: Na ahah…watch it punk you see this knife I can cut her throat just like that I don't think you would be happy with a dead girlfriend.

Ryan stepped back a little bit all the rational thoughts were out of his mind and he couldn't think anymore he didn't know what he had to do.

Marissa: Please just let me go…

Everyone's head shot up when they heard Marissa's voice it was filled with fear and sadness. Seth and Luke got tears in their eyes and their girlfriends cried even more.

Man: You know why I went to jail…

Marissa closed her eyes she really didn't want to hear this...why was this happening why was this happening to her. The man groped Marissa's stomach and put his head in the crook of her neck he smelled her scent and breathed out. Marissa shuddered at his touch.

Man: I raped a few girls…want to know my type?

Ryan looked between the man and his girlfriend the love of his life. He had to do something but if he got closer he would most likely hurt her or worse kill her. Ryan saw how Marissa shuddered and he hated him self at that very moment why didn't he just go with her? Why do all the bad things always have to happen to her? 'Want to know my type?' the man's voice kept replaying in Ryan's head.

Man: Beautiful long skinny blonds like you. And you know what a man gets pretty lonely in prison...I kind of missed the action.

Marissa: No no no no! Please…

Man: Sorry honey, don't think you have got any choice.

Ryan's eyes widened this couldn't be happening…he had to do something and fast. The man looked up at Ryan and smiled.

Man: She any good?

Ryan: Please I'll do anything just let her go…please.

Summer: We'll do anything.

Summer looked in udder shock at her best friend and her best friend looked back not knowing what to do she couldn't get herself out of his grip. The man started to move Marissa to the closet. Marissa struggled against his attempt to get her in the closet. Tears pouring down her delicate cheeks, Marissa screamed Ryan's name a couple of times.

Marissa: No let me go!!! Don't this to me!!! Please don't do this to me!!!!!

Ryan ran to the man and Marissa and the man immediately reacted by putting the knife deeper in Marissa's neck. She screamed and both hands went to his hand that was holding the knife trying to get it away but it didn't work.

Man: This can go very easy or very hard…you decide.

Seth looked at his brother that was about to jump the man and he knew that if he did Marissa would be dead. Seth walked to Ryan and put his hand on his arm trying to reassure him and to stop. Marissa looked at Ryan and Seth and saw that they didn't do anything Marissa kept struggling and the knife made a little cut in her neck.

Marissa: NOO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! RYAAAAN!!!! PLEASE!!! RYAN!!!! SETH!! HELP!!!!!!

And with that the door of the closet closed.

The man threw Marissa on the ground he immediately lay on top of her and kissed her on her mouth roughly he then touched her breast and her womanhood. Marissa kept struggling and tried to kick him off. Images of Trey and that night on the beach flowed through her mind. Why weren't they doing anything? Where was Ryan? All sorts of question were flowing through her mind. Marissa cried she tried to struggle and get him of off her, her hands were starting to hurt and her legs were getting tired. He was so much stronger then her why was she fighting this…her friends weren't even helping her, while they were here. They could hear her scream they could here everything and they didn't help. Marissa knew it was pretty selfish of her to think that but right now she had a right too. Marissa was crying, trying to breath, trying to get him of her, she was trying to fight but didn't know if it was any use maybe she should just give up. Then she thought of Ryan, he was on the other side of the door and he would've killed the man if he could but he couldn't because her life was endanger. That's why he didn't do anything she couldn't quit fighting if he was going to rape her he needed to beat her to the unconsciousness. The man was ridding Marissa of her jeans and she tried to get his hands off…she really tried but he was to strong he was too strong. He was now taking his own jumpsuit off while his other hand held Marissa down. He touched her everywhere and when he came to her womanhood she shrieked.

Marissa: NOOOO!!!!! RYANNNN please help!!! PLEASEEEE DON'T DO THIS!!!!

Ryan heard her last shriek and couldn't take it anymore he was standing here and his girlfriend was being raped. Seth moved back to Ryan to stop him from whatever he was going to do. Ryan could feel his heart pound everywhere. The adrenaline rushed through his veins and he knew he was going to do this. Nobody touched the ones Ryan loved! Seth walked back a little and looked at Ryan trying to figure out what was going on his head.

Ryan: I need to do this!

**Okay so that was it…kind of a cliff comment please!!! I hope you liked it but this was only part 1 there will be a part 2 too! Love Noor**


	7. What did I do?

**Hey guys so okay here you go a new post actually a slightly scary post but anyways just read and review! Thanks for all the previous reviews they meant a lot! Love Noor**

**Chapter 7: What did I do…?**

Marissa could feel his breath upon her neck; she could feel his hands upon her bare stomach. His teeth biting her shoulder, while his tongue licked her shoulder. She could feel every little detail everything she didn't want to feel. She had stopped screaming but she was still struggling. Her back hurt so much and she could feel the trickle of blood that was pouring down the side of her face. Her hands ached because of the fighting and her bare legs felt like they were broken from all the kicks and the weight that was upon her. The goose bumps were constant and they didn't go away. She saw his face it was filled with lust, greed and pleasure. Things that Marissa didn't want to give him, but somehow she did; she didn't know why and didn't want to but she gave him just that.

Feeling the huge man shift his weight a little to push down his white boxer he smiled slyly at Marissa and all Marissa could do was close her eyes. She was almost completely naked. Her new lingerie which she had bought to surprise Ryan once they were in their hotel room was the only thing covering her bruised and battered slim body. Images of Trey kept flowing through her mind, she never thought it would happen again but here she was lying helplessly on the floor and everything was happening again.

'_Yeah because you're Ryan's brother…'_

'_No no I'm more then that'_

'_Trey…what are you doing…stop it let go of me…stop it please'_

'_Just one night no one needs to know'_

'_Me…what about Ryan…he loves you he's your brother!'_

'_Wow sorry I didn't mean to scare you, are you okay?'_

'_Huh yeah I'm fine just not used to the whole PD in school.'_

This was not happening not to her, it just simply wasn't going to happen. Ryan took a step to the door and opened it slowly. When he entered his heart skipped a beat, on the floor lay Marissa with her eyes closed tight and her hands trying to push the man off. Marissa opened her eyes for a brief second and when she saw who was standing behind the man she relaxed immediately; why, she didn't know she wasn't exactly in a position to relax but she did and she knew she had to pretend he wasn't there she had to keep struggling. Ryan looked for the knife which was close by the man's reach but Ryan was going to do everything he could to get this b.astard of off his girlfriend, and so he did.

Ryan grabbed him by his neck and walked, practically ran out of the closet the other way around still having a firm grip around this man's neck.

'You son of a bitch…you're going to wish you were never born' Ryan screamed and with that he launched his fist in the man's face. Fist after fist after fist until the man fell down on the floor. Ryan kicked him in his stomach repeatedly, and yelled at him. Tears were now streaming down Ryan's face tears he had been trying to hold back.

Marissa ran out of the room with only her underwear on she saw Luke, Seth, Emily and Summer all stand in a group watching Ryan practically beat this guy to death. Summer saw Marissa and immediately ran over to her the girls cried in each other's shoulders, Seth walked up to them and hugged them too. He pulled of his own sweater vest and gave it to Marissa.

'Ryan man…you're going to kill him…' Luke said.

Ryan didn't hear him Ryan didn't hear anyone except a screaming Marissa, screaming his name over and over again. The only thing he saw was his girlfriend lying on the floor helplessly. The man looked Ryan in the eyes he was still conscious, and with the little strength he had left he punched Ryan in his face. It was a good punch because for a few moments Ryan was not lying on his body anymore, Ryan had stopped punching him or kicking him.

Ryan held his jaw and laughed bitterly, was that all he could do, did he really think he was going to win this fight. Ryan walked over to the man he looked at him and caught a glimpse of a crying Marissa and that face made him angrier then he had ever been. He looked at the man and spit in his face. The man was still lying on the floor petrified more then ever the young man's eyes were dark filled with rage and it scared him.

'You're dead…' Ryan said in a calm voice and with that he pulled the man up by his neck and threw him at the wall. The man landed on the floor. All of this was rage, nothing more just rage. Ryan didn't think rationally he didn't know what he was doing it was as if in this second in this moment he wasn't himself he was watching some other guy beat the crap out of a man. His mind was yelling telling him to stop but his body was not listening to that responsible voice anymore.

Seth looked at his brother and he had never seen him like that before he scared the crap out of him right now and he wanted to stop him but he knew that if he so much as tried to stop him he was going to end up just like that man. Summer looked at Ryan she had never in her life seen him this blind with rage, sure she had seen him fight but nothing could ever describe this, she was afraid of him right now she was actually scared of Ryan…Ryan for god sakes the brother of her boyfriend, one of her best friends.

Luke watched the entire scene and maybe he had always thought he was stronger then Ryan that night at the beach when they fought and Luke eventually won. He had always thought he was stronger but looking at Ryan now, throwing punch after punch after punch he knew he was not stronger he was scared of him he was literally shaking, just because he didn't know what was going to come…so he just stayed back and held Emily close to him. Emily looked at Ryan she had only known him for a few hours and he seemed so quiet and not the one to get into trouble type of guy but seeing him right now made her hold onto Luke for her dear life.

Marissa saw Ryan's face she had a glimpse of it and he was crying while beating the crap out of this man and in all honesty she was no longer afraid anymore. She felt safe, she didn't feel anything towards this man accept hatred and seeing Ryan spit in his face was the thing she wanted to do. Seeing Ryan kick him over and over again until he couldn't breathe made her feel safe and she felt like she lived her anger through Ryan. She had never seen Ryan like this not even with Trey had she seen him this scared…if that was the right word. He seemed scared and desperate, and he was far beyond anger and rage it was something more something that she could not describe she just saw it in his eyes. His now very dark blue eyes.

Ryan could feel the man go limp after his last punch, his eyes were closed and he could feel he wasn't struggling anymore, but that was not enough. So Ryan kept punching him and kept kicking him his hands were now deep red a mixture of his blood and a mixture of the blood of the man that was now not able to be recognized. Ryan brought his arm up again one last time and punched him so hard the man's had dangled with the punch and his neck moved in a way it should not have moved. The man's head hit the floor like a brick and Ryan got up and looked at him.

Suddenly the old Ryan was back the one that was thinking rational the one with responsibility. He looked at the man that was lying on the floor lifelessly lying there and Ryan silently hoped he would move if it was only his finger…a few minutes past and the man did not move and did not moan or groan. Everything in the room was silent the only sound that could be heard was their breathing.

Marissa looked at the man and then at Ryan and then back at the man who had… raped her…he had come into her and then out and he had moved her tong back on and maybe he didn't stay too long in her but he had definitely been into her, and she hated the man for that it was beyond hate she wished him dead, but now that there was a possibility she was scared.

Ryan bent down to feel the man's heartbeat but he couldn't find one he didn't breathe and his heart was not beating. Suddenly the realization hit him like he had just been run over by a mail truck…he had killed a man…actually killed someone…taken someone's life someone who might have a family…with his bear hands he had killed someone cold bloodily killed someone…regardless off whether the man was a rapist and a murderer he was still a man and Ryan had killed that man.

Ryan stumbled back and leaned against the wall and before he knew what happened Marissa was in his arms crying on his shoulder while he held her close and looked at the other two couples who were looking at him in shock then he looked back at the man and closed his eyes.

'What did I do…what did I do…what did I do…what did I do?'

**Okay so that was it…angst yes you could say so! I hope you liked it! Let me know!! Love Noor**


	8. Being scared

**Okay guys seeing as my original idea with this story was to keep it a two-shot but it eventually turned out in so much more, I'm starting to wrap it up, there are still three chapters left and then the story will be ended. But I have some news I'll continue a story that's called Crushes originally written by mrs-captain-oats (Tanis) and I'm also starting a new story so watch out for that one.**

**Chapter 8: Being scared **

Ryan was still leaning against the wall with Marissa next to him in only a sweat shirt, Ryan was shocked but then again who wouldn't be, he hadn't said a word after his last few shocking words. 'What did I do…what did I do?' he had said over and over again, but that had been twenty minutes. Nobody had said a word everyone clutched to their love ones for their dear life. Emily didn't dare to look at Ryan and neither did Luke, they were afraid that if they did he'd snap and do something to them. Seth and Summer however were a completely different story they eyed Ryan and Marissa, watching every move they made, Ryan hadn't attempted to move he had his arm around Marissa but that was it. Marissa kept talking to Ryan and she kept trying to tell him everything was going to be okay, that they all were going to tell the same thing to the police…that it was self defence and that the man was trying to kill him. Ryan didn't listen he didn't know what he had to do.

Yes on some level he thought the man deserved it, but then again he had killed him. The once very responsible Ryan turned into a maniac and had beaten the living hell out of another human being; he was not sure how Sandy and Kirsten were going to react if they were even going to have time to react, if he was going to jail. Never-ending scaring thoughts clouded Ryan's mind, and the realization of what he had done hit him so much harder.

Marissa felt uneasy in just Seth's sweatshirt, she felt exposed and dirty after being used so brutally she wanted to rid her self from this hurt, vulnerable, disgusting feeling, maybe she couldn't rid the feeling that was inside of her but she could at least clean herself from all the saliva that belonged to another man. She looked at Ryan who looked lost and scared and she knew what was going through his mind, he was scared for his future, he had yet again sacrificed his entire life for her. He could go to jail everything in his life could be taken away from him, and he could not experience some things in his life and all because he saved her yet again. Marissa couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, this couldn't happen to Ryan and it simply wasn't she was going to do everything in her power to save him for once.

'Ry…' Marissa said softly in his ear, Ryan heard her scared and soft voice and got out of his trance slash shock, he turned his head slightly to look at his very scared girlfriend, it was then that he realised that he had saved someone else's life, he had not only killed a man, but he had also stopped him from doing god knows what to Marissa or the rest of them. She had yet again experienced something traumatic something that no one had to experience and she was calling his name, she was trusting him and Ryan knew he was going to do everything in his power to make her feel safe.

'Yeah' he replied hoarsely, it was then that all the heads turned towards the star crossed lovers. They all looked at Ryan and his eyes were not taken over by anger, but by sadness, remorse, guilt and regret it was also then that everyone realised Ryan was not a person to be scared of, he had thoughtfully given up his own life to protect the rest of them. What would the man have done after he was finished with Marissa, would he taken Summer or Emily next would he have killed them, there were multiple scenarios that could have happened but Ryan prevented it from happening.

'I need to shower…I need to wash all of this of off me….but I don't want to go alone…' the scared little girl in Marissa came to the surface. She locked eyes with her boyfriend's deep ocean blue irises and in that moment she knew she never wanted to leave him again, nothing was going to come between them no crazy teenage boys who liked her, no ex girlfriends with abusive fiancés, no yard guys, illegitimate love child, no siblings; nothing!

'It's okay I'll be with you…' Ryan said everyone looked frightened at Ryan and then back at the body that was lying motionlessly on the ground; Ryan took this as his cue to place the body somewhere else. He dragged the body to the closet and closed it. He looked at Seth and Seth looked at him. Seth got up and walked over to his brother for the first time in a while. They looked at each other and before Ryan could comprehend what was going on they were locked in an affectionate but brotherly embrace. Ryan choked back a sob, he was scared he would never admit it out loud but he was scared and being in this embrace with his brother made him less scared it made him feel the support he needed right now.

'I love you man.' said Seth as he clapped Ryan's back and looked at him, Ryan nodded his head in acknowledgement and Seth knew he wasn't going to say it back, that was just not like Ryan, but when Ryan walked away he pondered it over in his head, it was just his brother was it so bad to say that he loved him no it wasn't so before he left the room with Marissa he turned around slightly. 'I love you too bro…' he said barely audible, it was a little weird saying that seeing as he had never even said it to Trey but Seth and Trey were two completely different stories.

Marissa and Ryan just closed the door of the bathroom; they didn't lock it in case something happened. Marissa started to strip of her close and soon enough stood completely naked in front of Ryan. She did not feel weird nor did she feel scared, because being with him always made her feel safe. Turning on the tab Ryan held Marissa's hand and pushed her into the shower, she closed her eyes and let the hot water run down her bruised and battered thin body.

Ryan sat back on the toilet and made sure she was okay, while Marissa closed her eyes pleasant memories flashed through her mind, from the first time she met Ryan to the time he asked her to prom. Then not so pleasant memories started to flow through her mind, the memories she had tried to push away and memories that were still fresh, memories which had let marks on her body. Being on the beach with Trey completely hopeless, scared and alone and then later in a closet with a man she didn't know who had actually raped her violated her body.

Marissa felt like she was choking she started to breath heavily and the feeling of choking only kept increasing, dark dots kept dancing in front of her and she was sure she was going to pass out yet again, but this time Ryan was faster he had grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the shower grabbing something she could breath in and had calmed her down. He held her on his lap without even caring that she was naked and wet and leaving a wet spot on his leg, he just wanted to calm her down.

He succeeded after her breathing had turned to normal and she had cried on his shoulder she was calmed down breathing regularly again. Ryan knew he had to talk to her about this, he had to try and open her up to him, he couldn't do the same thing they had done with Trey simply forget that it happened, just move on and don't look back.

Ryan knew he had to talk about it, and talking about it meant drag everything back up also what happened between her and Trey if they were moving on from this they had to do so once and for all.

'Are you okay?' he asked when Marissa merely nodded he saw this as his sign to continue, so he did. 'Want to talk about it?' he asked again and this time Marissa looked at him with disbelief she wanted to talk about but only to him and she had told herself that he wouldn't want to talk about it so she just kept it bottled up just like she had with Trey but now he was offering to talk about it. Marissa again nodded; Ryan grabbed a towel and locked it around her delicate body. He got up and turned the tab off he then sat back down and Marissa again sat down on his lap.

'This what happened just brings back memories from with happened with Trey, and I'm just scared.' she said as she leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. Ryan nodded and stroked her back with his hand. He kissed her temple and sighed.

'I know…I know, but I'm here I'll always be here…' Ryan said. Marissa locked her arms around him tighter and she let the single tear go and drop on his shoulder. 'And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you with Trey…I was just so mad and felt so much guilt to even leave you alone with him, I knew how he was…I was just scared too.' he said and again Marissa nodded, she knew she didn't have to say anything she just needed to listen to him for once let him unburden his soul so they could all move on and come closer together. 'But I promise you I'll never let something like this happen again to you…' he added.

After minutes of talking and kissing and telling each other how much they meant to one another they stepped out of the bathroom, both walking close to the bedroom. Ryan opened the bedroom door only to hear a nagging weird sound. The others were all sleeping soundlessly.

'Do you hear that?' he asked Marissa as if to want a conformation he was not going mad, she nodded her head and answered him with a 'yeah' both continued to listen closely and when Ryan discovered what it was he ran over to Seth.

It was his ring tone, 'I will follow you into the dark' by Death Cab for Cutie and it was definitely Seth's phone seeing as no one liked DCFC as much as Seth did.

'SETH WAKE UP!!!' Ryan yelled and within seconds everyone jerked up also hearing the sound Seth jumped up and searched his pocket for his phone fortunately he was not too late, but didn't have time to look at the ID. He opened his phone and held it to his ear.

'Hello?' he asked.

**Okay suspense I hope you liked it! Let me know! Love Noor!**


	9. The fall

**Okay guys this is the second last chapter it's almost there I think this story will be done by the end of this week and I'm hoping you will be satisfied.** **Anyways I started a new story it's called 'There's so much more' check it out if you want to. I hope you guys will like this chapter. Anyways thanks so much for all of your reviews they mean so much to me. Love Noor**

**Chapter 9: The fall.**

'Mom is that you?' Seth asked anxiously as he paced through the room and everyone was looking at him, he had tears of happiness that were brimming his eyes. He was talking to his mom after these last couple of days he was finally feeling the hope rush back into him again. His parents would always make things better they just always did.

'Yes honey it's me…' Kirsten said with genuine happiness, her baby was okay. She let the tears escape which had been pooling in her eyes and suddenly became her worried self again, one of her babies was okay yes but the other one she didn't know if her other baby was okay too. 'Is your brother with you?' Kirsten asked she never addressed Ryan as Seth's brother before she always asked about him while saying his name.

Seth however didn't think twice about it, he had always seen Ryan as his brother and it felt so much more real and better when other people saw it too. 'Yeah mom Ry is here.' he said while looking at his anxious brother who was standing next to a quiet Marissa who was holding onto him for her dear life.

While Ryan heard one part of the conversation he smiled slightly, Kirsten asked if he was there, she was worried about him as well. For the first time since ever he felt a real son of hers. He quickly saw himself as the son of Sandy and the brother of Seth but never once tried to convince himself he was also a son of Kirsten, because she was different she didn't want him in the first place so he didn't quite know what he was to her, but now he knew he was her son…the thought made Ryan smile even in this complete mess, he smiled because after all of this he had his mom to go home to.

'Honey where are you?' Kirsten asked as she looked at her husband who was waiting with anticipation. 'Please say Italy…' Sandy said quietly from his position from the sofa.

'I don't know…' Seth said while looking around the room yet again and seeing Luke and Emily were now awake too watching Seth's every move. Summer got up and soon stood next to him Seth didn't know why but when he felt her hand in his free one he understood she needed him too, just like Marissa needed Ryan and Emily needed Luke. She needed him, 'her Ironist'.

'Honey I want you to call…' and that's when there was a loud beep through the phone and then several beeps followed. Kirsten looked at her phone which said 'conversation ended'. She shook her head and threw the phone away as hard as she could while cursing under her breath. Sandy knew exactly what was going on and shook his head in fear what was going to happen to his boys.

'Mom…mommy' Seth asked he didn't care he said 'mommy' because in that exact moment the hope he had just recreated again was yet again flushed away in a matter of seconds after hearing nothing but a loud beep. 'Damn it!' he cursed out loud while walking through the room and shaking his head, his phone was completely shut off, his battery must have died. 'What are we going to do?' he asked several times addressing his brother as he did so.

'I don't know Seth…' Ryan said while holding Marissa tighter to his body, while he felt her shake slightly.

Marissa looked up into her best friend's brown eyes and saw the tears which were falling down her face; Marissa however couldn't cry anymore it was as if she was in complete shock. When she was a little kid, actually even now this had always been her worst nightmare, not that she would be trapped in a house, but that she would get raped and after the entire Trey incident she knew it could actually happen to anyone, but now here she was with a trauma hanging above her, her boyfriend, his brother and her best friend she didn't even know if she could trump this one.

'Well think of something you're always the smart one…think of something.' Luke suddenly said also addressing Ryan.

'Luke…' Emily quietly said as she tried to remain the peace between her boyfriend and one of his friends, especially when she saw Ryan look at him with what must have been the most killing glare ever.

'What the hell Luke…I can't fix this…I can't just make all of this suddenly go away!' Ryan yelled back at him.

'Guys…' Summer said as she saw her best friend and her friend look at each other with so much hatred.

'Well normally you're always good at making things go away…like the escapee we had in this house just hours ago and now he's dead!' Luke said. Seth closed his eyes when he heard Luke because he knew it was only a matter of minutes when he would hit a nerve he looked at Ryan who was looking at Marissa who was staring at Luke in shock why had he have to bring him up again.

'So this is all my fault!?!' Ryan yelled again. He let go of Marissa and started to walk towards Luke who was letting go of Emily and was walking towards Ryan eyeing him up and down as he did so. The blood was rushing to his brain so fast and his heart was beating a mile a minute while he saw Ryan's eyeballs turn into fireballs.

'You killed him…and now we're in here with a dead body…we saw you kill someone you didn't only traumatize yourself and Marissa but you also had to traumatize us.' Luke said he didn't really think it though but he was just so scared and fighting with Ryan was better then thinking of all the scenarios that could happen. Ryan probably saved their lives by killing that man, he was raping Marissa and maybe after that he would kill her and then would rape Emily or Summer.

'Luke stop it!' Seth yelled as he stood in front of his brother and eyed Luke. 'Just shut the hell up okay…you can't blame Ryan for what happened…he probably saved us, and if you blame him you will only help yourself with it.' Seth said as he tried to be the reasonable one.

Marissa was now standing next to Summer holding on to her hand with all her might, she was so scared of everything that was going on, and so was Summer because when Marissa looked into her friends orbs they had been showing one emotion; fear.

'I'm sorry Ryan…it's just everything is so messed up you could go to jail…' Luke said and Ryan knew it was true he had been telling himself the same thing over and over again but hearing it from Luke's mouth made it sound all the more so real…and it was real…he killed someone the chances that he wasn't going to jail were minimal.

Marissa looked at her boyfriend and the thought hit her, he could actually go to jail and not just for a couple of years no probably for life. He killed someone to save her yet again he was her night in shining amour but now the consequences were serious. _She was going to loose him, what was she going to do without him, who was going to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay, who was going to save her from herself, who was going to sit next to her at the Lifeguard stand, who was going to just be with her and make her feel like she was on top of the world…the only person who could do that was Ryan and now she was going to loose him._

Seth saw his brother's expression turn from anger to one of complete fear, but he didn't look scared because he was going to jail he looked scared of something else. Seth followed his gaze and it was as if everything in that moment was going in slow-motion. He saw her fall slowly and saw his girlfriend's mouth move frantically but couldn't understand a word of what she was saying. He refocused and listened intently to her.

'Marissa!!!!' Summer yelled as her friends hand let go of her and she fell back on the hard tile floor, her head connecting with the floor with a loud bump. 'Oh my God, Ryan!' Summer said again as she sat down on her knees and held Marissa's head in her shaking white hands.

Seth saw Ryan run the few steps over to them and collapse on his knees as he checked her heart beat now everything happened so fast it was barely graspable. He heard Luke's 'Oh my God' and Emily's gasp as she saw the scene unfold it self. Seth shook himself out of his trance when Summer cried hard.

'No Marissa come back…Marissa!' Ryan said as he started to perform CPR on her, what happened to her. 'Marissa!' he yelled while continuing to push his hands in and out of her chest.

He saw her irises come back again and look at him while she choked, she tried to breath but her body was fighting the oxygen so she was choking looking into her boyfriend's eyes and pleading with him, she then looked at Summer and saw her crying, soon a new set of pairs came in her vision it was Seth and that was the last she saw before everything went black again.

Her irises rolled to the back of her head and her eyes were open but only the white could be seen, her face was red because of the choking, her body was shaking slightly and she could faintly feel her boyfriend's lips on hers she could faintly smell his scent as he breathed into her mouth in an attempt to bring her back to him.

'Marissa…Marissa…Riss wake up…' she heard his voice call to her in the distance.

**Okay that was it last chapter will come very soon I promise. Let me know what you think. Love Noor.**


	10. Together again

**Hey guys this is the final chapter of Hide and Seek I'm hoping you'll enjoy it…and I hope you've find this story intriguing to read I loved writing it, but as they say everything comes to an end! Well I had planned an utterly different ending for this story as I began…but I think this is the most realistic and best way to do it. I hope you'll enjoy! Hugs and kisses Noor! It was great and my other stories will obviously continue! Song I used is called 'IF YOU WAIT FOR ME by Tracy Chapman' **

Chapter 10: Together again

She was driving through the hot sun, her tears didn't stop from rolling down her rosy cheeks, she was extremely nervous although she didn't know why. She had to keep it together not only for herself but for him to; he would want her to keep it together. As she stopped at a red light she looked in the rear view mirror to check her make up and she was surprised there wasn't a lot of smudge just a little black underneath her eyes, she wiped it away and tried to stop herself from crying more.

The red light turned green, but Marissa was too lost in her thoughts, someone behind her honked and she again was shaken out of her daydream, she put the car in drive yet again and drove to the please she seemed to be so nervous about. Years…years had it been, and every single time she was going to that place she came in a sudden emotional roller-coaster.

She didn't know what was going to happen after today, how things were going to work out, if everything would fit into place…if everything was going to be okay. She was scared that was for sure but she didn't know what she could do to prevent it. Nothing much she reasoned with herself, it was probably better if she didn't think about the 'what's next's' and the 'what if's' she just had to focus on her final destination.

Just one corner to turn and then she was there, the big grey building she had dreaded to go to exactly 9 years ago. Ever since that November afternoon she had envied the building, but now even after all these years it had become her place to find her safety, she had mixed feelings about being here she hated it but she found safety in it as well.

Marissa parked her car in the car park and took her keys out of the ignition; she stepped out of the car and could hear other foot steps as well. A soft voice screamed happily. 'DADDY!!!' the 8 year old bubbly Marissa-like girl said as she run towards her father, who she only saw when she and her mother came to this place which had become his home for the past 9 years.

**If you wait for me the real name of the song is THE PROMISE**

**Then I'll come for you**

**Although I've travelled far**

**I always hold a place for you in my heart**

Little Isabel run as fast as her legs could carry her, she had very distinctive eyes, which were very very blue, just like her daddy. Her father bent down a little bit and scooped her in his arms, he kissed her temple and smiled as she held him tight. He was standing outside in his suit he had worn to court all those years ago. Marissa smiled at him and walked towards him, she came closer to him and the tears again rolled down her cheeks.

'Hey Ry…' she said softly with her raspy voice. He nodded at her and said 'hey'. The two lovers stood in front of each other and soon enough hugged each other in a lovers embrace. It felt so good to be free again, for both of them. After the group was found in Italy by the police, the man of the house had been executed, and Ryan had been charged with man slaughter. Sandy had tried to be the best attorney he could be and with it all he had tried to be the best father. Not once had he been mad at Ryan, if anything everyone was mad at justice. Still Sandy could only do so much, like letting Ryan go to a prison in California, and reduce his punishment of 12 years to 9 years.

Luke and Emily had stayed good friends with Ryan, Marissa, Summer, and Seth during everything. But after a few months, they too had to pick up their lives, they got married, and two years ago Emily died from cancer, leaving Luke heart broken. He had moved back to the OC and visited Ryan regularly again.

Seth and Summer had two children already and were married as well, the latest member of the family was due in June which was only two months from now. Kirsten and Sandy were both retired and had left the Newport Group to Ryan. Everyone visited Ryan in prison regularly, yet Marissa and Isabel visited him every single day. Isabel was conceived during the trial period of Ryan. Marissa had been staying in the pool house with Ryan a lot, and one thing let to another.

**If you think of me**

**If you miss me**

**Once in a while**

**Then I'll return to you**

**I'll return and fill that space in your heart**

Marissa was a successful journalist and had her own column in the Cosmopolitan, she and Isabel lived in a nice beach house and today Ryan was going to move in as well.

Ryan looked at his beautiful girlfriend who still loved him after everything she was 27 now, but she hadn't aged at all in his eyes. She was still just as beautiful as she had always been. Her green eyes locked with his blue ones, and all the suppressed love came urging right out as their lips connected with one another her tongue slipped into his mouth and there they stood the legendary couple who had survived everything which was thrown at them. They were the perfect couple indeed.

Ryan and Marissa broke apart and Isabel was smiling at her parents her arms still safely wrapped around her daddy's neck, this time she didn't have to go back with her mommy to their home and leave daddy behind, this time she could take him with her. But just to be sure she asked. 'Daddy you're coming home with us today right.' She asked him still a little scared of what the answer might be.

**Remembering your touch**

**Your kiss, your warm embrace**

**I'll find my way back to you**

**If you be waiting**

Marissa and Ryan had always told her the truth about why he was in prison and that he was in prison they never lied to her about anything they of course didn't tell her that Ryan had killed a rapist and a murderer, but they did say that Ryan tried to protect Marissa with all his power and in the end did something bad. That was a good enough explanation for Isabel.

'Yeah princess I'm coming home.' He said, and Marissa could feel the shivers in her stomach when she heard him talk, for the first time since nine years her tears weren't of sadness, but of sincere happiness. Isabel smiled the biggest smile she had since a while and Marissa could feel her entire life fit into place yet again. Isabel hugged Ryan tighter and said 'I love you daddy!'

Ryan closed his eyes for a moment, he opened them again and looked at her. 'I love you to Izzy don't ever forget that.' He said with a strong voice, he then looked at Marissa whose arm was laced around his middle. 'And I love you to so much; I never want to leave you again.' He said while his voice was a little shaky and one tear made its way down his cheek. Marissa couldn't believe she saw Ryan cry she had never seen him cry only in Italy and now here, she brought her shaky hand up to his face and wiped the tear away while crying herself.

'Ry I love you.' she said while smiling through her tears Ryan kissed her temple and nodded. They smiled once again and started to walk towards Marissa's Range Rover. As Ryan buckled Isabel up in the back seat and moved to the passenger side he could hear Marissa say his name, and as he looked up a pair of keys were thrown in his direction which he was just able to catch. 'I'm sure you've missed driving.' She said while walking towards him.

'Riss I haven't driven in a car since nine years ago...' he said, Marissa smiled and kissed him yet again, while her hand travelled under shirt to feel his still very apparent muscled back. 'Ry it's like riding a bike you never stop knowing how to.' she whispered in his ear while kissing it as she did so. He smiled and had to swallow the lump she caused by only kissing him, he hadn't felt her kiss him like she did in nine years.

'You do know I haven't had this kind of affection since nine years…' he said while trying to focus on her lips. She nodded and took her lips of his ear and turned towards him while smiling a sly smile at him and kissing the tip of his nose. 'Neither have I' Marissa said, and opened the passenger side's door climbed into the car and closed it. Leaving a happy and proud Ryan behind, when she said she would wait for him she really meant she would wait for him.

Ryan was driving to the place he had missed so much, he drove on the pier, passed Harbor High, passed the beach, and he knew what he had missed so much, it was still very unreal for him to get a taste of everything again, he looked at Marissa and the day the jury had reached a verdict came back to him. The memory he dreaded to remember the most kept hunting him nine years in a row.

_Ryan sat in his chair next to Sandy waiting for the jury to come back and hand the piece of paper with the decision of Ryan's future to the judge who would read it out. Soon enough the jury came in and sat down, Ryan turned around one last time and saw all the people he loved and all the people who supported him. He saw Luke and Emily, Julie and Neil, Summer and Seth, Kirsten and then he saw Marissa. She had been going to the bathroom every few minutes and she looked kind of pail, she was a little weird and didn't let go of her stomach he was sure the nerves were getting to her, and she was probably very nauseous. _

'_Has the jury reached a verdict?' the female judge addressed the spokes person of the jury who nodded and said. 'We have your honour.' The middle aged man got up form his seat and as Ryan had predicted took the piece of paper in his hand and gave it to the judge who nodded and told the man he could sit back down. 'Mr Atwood, could you please stand up.' Ryan does as he is told and stands up, he can feel the nerves increasing. _

'_The jury has reached a verdict, which is that you, Ryan Atwood have been found guilty on the murder of Mr. Antonio Luiginy you will serve all 12 years in the prison of Newport Beach California. Case closed.' And with that the judge knocked the hammer once more. Ryan was standing there looking straight ahead, he didn't know what to think, feel nor say. He was shocked, he really thought they would see what he did as self defence, but they didn't. _

_Ryan could feel a pair of arms around him and he saw it was Sandy who was telling him everything was going to be alright. That they were going to fight this, but Ryan knew there was not much to fight anymore. Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Julie, Neil, Luke and Emily were soon by his side. Kirsten, Seth, Summer and Julie were crying their eyes out, even Luke and Neil were crying but Ryan wasn't. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that his happiness wasn't forever it had to go wrong sometime. _

_The guard came and apologised to the family, he told them he really had to take Ryan with him. Marissa suddenly came out of her shock, and started to yell. 'No you can't do this he was trying to save me!!! You can't do this.' She run towards Ryan and held him tight while crying her heart out, she was screaming over and over again that they couldn't take him away from here. Another police officer came to Marissa side and tried to pull her back, but Marissa struggled and kept pushing and screaming as hard as she could. _

**If you dream of me**

**Like I dream of you**

**In a place that's warm and dark**

**In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart**

_Julie couldn't look at her heart broken baby girl. Ryan couldn't see how much she was hurting and the way the police officer was holding her. 'Don't hurt her!' he screamed and all the attention was turned to Ryan and Marissa. He pleaded with the guard who was holding him who nodded and told him he had five minutes. Ryan thanked him and walked as fast as he could to Marissa. Who was still crying and struggling with all her might. 'Riss…' he said softly and within seconds she flew her arms around his neck and held him tight. The police officer backed off and looked at the notorious couple. Ryan held her tight and tried to sooth her while his own tears finally came out of his eyes. 'I love you Riss, I always will.' He said softly but just loud enough for the rest to hear. 'I love you too Ry…' Marissa said in between her sobs. _

**Remembering your touch**

**Your kiss, your warm embrace**

**I'll find my way back to you**

**If you be waiting**

'_Atwood…' the guard said and Ryan released Marissa, he kissed her on her lips once more and started to walk away. 'Take care Riss.' He said and again Marissa broke down only this time she wasn't kicking just yelling at Ryan. 'Ryan I'm pregnant…' she said and all eyes except Summer's looked shocked. 'What…?!?' came Ryan's uncertain voice, before he was pushed through the back of the door. _

That was the memory Ryan had from that fateful day in the court house, luckily for both Ryan and Marissa, she had figured everything out with Julie, Neil and Kirsten and Sandy, then she told Ryan her plan and they both agreed that everything was going to be okay, from that day on she visited him 2 times a day and their love for each other only grew.

**Oh I've longed for you**

**And I have desire**

**To see your face, your smile**

**To be with you wherever you are**

Ryan watched Isabel in the rear view mirror and saw that she had fallen asleep in the back seat, as had Marissa, which left him alone with his nerves and memories. He was nervous about seeing Kirsten, Sandy, Seth, a pregnant Summer, Julie, Neil, Luke and of course his nephew and niece. Although he had seen his parents and his brother last night, it was still scary to see them now, without having to go through another painful goodbye.

As the years passed by the goodbye's became more of a routine but they never became less excruciating. It was always the same thing, Sandy and Kirsten had to leave their son behind in a place they hated, and Ryan always had to see them leave him, knowing they couldn't do anything about the situation he was in.

Ryan drove up the driveway of his old house, his stomach did flip flops just like the first time Sandy and he drove up the driveway. It was as if he saw the house for the first time, and didn't know what was going to happen. The sun was setting which he clearly saw through the rear view mirror. He killed the engine as he had parked Marissa's car next to what he could only imagine was Luke's car, it was too big and overprized, he probably got it as a present from his dad's dealership.

'Riss…we're here.' Ryan said softly as his right hand lightly shook her. Marissa moaned and opened her eyes, while yawning a little bit. 'Hey' she said with a tired smile on her face. 'Hey' Ryan replied like he had so many times before. 'Are you ready?' Marissa asked knowing Ryan was nervous even though he wasn't going to tell her. 'No…I'm as nervous as hell.' Ryan said and surprised both him and Marissa with his integrity. He smiled shyly, and Marissa gave him a heartening smile back, she leaned in and kissed him, when she pulled away their heads were merely millimetres apart her hand was on the back of his neck and their eyes locked like they had so many times before. 'You've got nothing to be nervous about.' She said reassuringly.

**Remembering your touch**

**Your kiss, your warm embrace**

**I'll find my way back to you**

**Please say you'll be waiting**

'Well here we go.' Ryan said while ringing the bell, as he and Marissa stood next to each other, Marissa with a sleeping Isabel in her arms. The door opened and Kirsten was already crying tears of happiness fortunately. She hugged her son who had been through hell for the passed nine years and kissed his cheek lovingly. 'Oh honey I'm so glad it's over…I love you.' Kirsten said just like she had said last night. Ryan smiled and a tear couldn't help but escape his eye. 'I love you too mom.' He said back.

**Together again**

**It would feel so good to be**

**In your arms**

**Where all my journeys end**

Soon enough Ryan had taken two steps before he was stopped yet again, this time by Sandy who hugged him and told him he was never leaving them like that again, Ryan agreed and smiled as he hugged his father. After Sandy Seth hugged Ryan who at times couldn't deal with the emotional greetings or goodbyes, he could this time, seeing as it was his brother. 'Dude we can finally have some decent Seth/Ryan time, it didn't feel right with all those cons listening to us, and we have a play station three and some pudding.' Seth said cheerfully as he hugged Ryan. Ryan laughed and held Seth tight, how he had missed all of this. 'I'd like that Seth.' Ryan said.

'Atwood!' Summer said while weeping like a baby. Ryan hugged her and tried to shush her, while smiling a little. 'I can't Atwood it's these damn hormones.' She said while holding him as good as she could with her seven months pregnant belly. 'Dude…it's good to see you.' said Luke as he to hugged Ryan for a few seconds.

'Ryan' came Julie's voice who smiled at him and she to had a few tears which had been pouring down her cheeks as she saw the family being reunited with their lost son, brother, brother-in-law, friend, and now her own son-in-law. They hugged each other and as did Neil while saying 'It's good to have you back son.'

**If you can make a promise**

**If its one that you can keep**

**I vow to come for you**

**If you wait for me**

**And Say you hold **

**A place for me **

**In your heart**

**A place for me in your heart**

**A place for me in your heart**

**A place for me in your heart**

'Uncle RYAN!!!!!' the twins said in unison while running towards him, Ryan crouched down and scooped either one of them in one arm while kissing each temple. By the screaming Isabel had woken up and was smiling. Marissa put her down and kissed her head as she did so. Isabel went to her cousins and smiled up at her daddy. 'Daddy let's play hide and seek!' she said cheerfully, both her cousins agreed as did Ryan. 'Okay we'll all play hide and seek, everyone will play with us.' Ryan said while he closed his eyes and started to count. Everyone ran an opposite way and Ryan kept counting while smiling to himself as he could hear Kirsten tell Sandy not to follow her, and find his own hiding spot. He smiled contently and was so glad to be back home.

**The End**


End file.
